


Eyeglasses

by daniko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniko/pseuds/daniko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potter has been staring at Severus for a while now.</p><p>(Ok, see, the prompt was Snape in glasses at the kinkmeme. This is literally just porn with Severus Snape wearing eyeglasses.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyeglasses

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks are a funny thing, because I completely bypassed spanking, pegging, cross-dressing and other fun and sexy stuff and went straight to “Snape in glasses” by droxy. _Eyeglasses_. That's my thing apparently. I hope you don't find this too vanilla. Unbeta'd (so if you spot anything, let me know, pls). Prompt posted on writcraft's [kinkmeme](http://writcraft.livejournal.com/66133.html).

Severus Snape had been a spy for seventeen years (and not so long ago), so it was no wonder he could tell when someone was staring at him. He could also pinpoint their location. In the old times, this meant the difference between walking out of a curse's path or suffering it. In some rare occasions, Severus could even tell exactly who was the culprit.

“Something in your mind, Mr Potter?”

There was a surprised grunt from behind Severus.

Severus took his time organising his desk, before turning in his chair to meet the expected pair of bright eyes staring at him. Severus made a show of checking the time in his pocket watch. “I beg your pardon, Mr Potter, but weren't you hired as an Assistant Professor? Shouldn't you be, I don't know, _assisting_?”

Potter glared, of course. Severus refused to acknowledge the lengths he went to so that he could get this exact reaction. Once upon a time, it would have been really easy: one well-aimed parental insult and Potter's eyes would light up like the Killing Curse. These days, however, Severus' presence at Hogwarts was not, in any way, a sure thing. So, he had no choice but to tone down his insults and bullying, lest Minerva decide he was expendable. Not that he was particularly attached to his students or, heavens forbid, _teaching_ ; but being a Professor at Hogwarts offered a great deal of respect and, more importantly, _privacy_.

Over the past year, since Potter had finished school and started working at Howarts, another advantage had been discovered: apparently, Potter had never got over his little crush for the Half-Blood Prince. In fact, he seemed somewhat convinced Severus still was his younger, foolish, romantic and overly dramatic self. He doubted anyone in the school failed to notice Potter spent more time with Severus than with the DADA Professor, as it would have been expected, or any other teacher. Anyone, except Potter, who remained utterly oblivious.

“I already finished cataloging your Potion ingredients,” Potter protested, waving a piece of parchment. “I was wondering if you wanted anything else.”

“Give it here.”

When Potter complied, Severus reached behind himself to get his eyeglasses. He certainly wasn't getting any younger and the amount of time he had spent under the Cruciatus Curse had left its mark. Sparing Potter a sceptic look over his spectacles, Severus started reading the shopping list. After a moment, giving into the urge to tease Potter a bit more, he looked up again, intending to complain about the handwriting, but his words died out when he saw the fetching blush on Potter's cheeks. Potter was fiddling with the sleeve of his grey robe and clearly refusing to look at Severus.

“Mr Potter? Anything wrong?”

Potter glanced up briefly, made a helpless sound in his throat and looked away at once. “No.”

It was very obviously a lie. Surely Severus could . . . . If he acted very, very carefully and didn't give Minerva, or anyone else, a reason to condemn his conduct, maybe he could . . . take, just a bit, of what was on offer.

Severus placed the parchment on his desk and walked slowly towards Potter.

Potter glanced up in surprise and seemed stuck in place, eyes wide and lips parted. Suddenly, the thought of taking became irresistible for Severus. He stopped in front of Potter, too close to pretend nonchalance, and looked down at the boy. Potter's pupils dilated slightly and Severus could feel the first stirrings of arousal, the heat pooling down in his belly in anticipation.

He moved to take off his spectacles, but Potter's hand suddenly reached up and, cheeks burning with shame, he said, hesitantly, “Could—could you leave them on, er, maybe?”

Severus stilled. Oh, but this was delicious. It wasn't often that Severus was so very clearly desired, despite his physical failings; and even more rarely desired by someone so handsome, young and with a penchant for the bookish, demanding type such as Severus. Unfortunately, this meant acts such as kissing would be very awkward indeed; but maybe that could be an advantage, to play at the longing Potter would surely feel over such intimacy.

So, Severus left his glasses on, even if he could not prevent the smirk that graced his lips. He couldn't deny to be a little charmed at the way Potter smiled back, a little hesitantly, as if he wasn't really sure what was happening.

Severus was suddenly very sure that, not only was this a terrible idea, as it was going to end badly, because if there was anything about Severus that hadn't changed since his Half-Blood Prince days, was that he could still not resist any kindness, especially when it was given free of charge.

Severus reached for Potter's face and buried his hands in his unruly hair, tilting Potter's head back, exposing the long line of his neck. He leaned down and nuzzled the expanse of smooth skin, rejoicing in the way Potter's breath caught in his throat, how his flush became more pronounced. He touched his lips to Potter's skin and Potter whimpered. Severus avidly drank the sound and the shallow breathing that followed. He leaned back to appreciate the sight of Potter's face slack with pleasure and took advantage of Potter's distraction to take off his glasses and undo the buttons of his robe, humming in unexpected pleasure at the sight of Potter's slacks and crisp white shirt.

Such formal clothes for someone so wild, Severus thought, placing his hands on Harry's narrow waist.

For the first time, Harry moved. He brought his shaky arms up to encircle Severus' shoulders, hands resting at the nape of Severus' neck, reaching to play with the hair at the base of Severus' head.

The innocent eroticism of the moment was heady for Severus and he wished to be closer to Harry. He invited Harry closer to him with light pressure on his waist and walked them backwards until his thighs hit his desk. For a second, he contemplated just to shove everything off his desk and having Harry right there, but the amount of work in which such course of action would result made him hesitate. Besides, he was not sure how much experience, if any, Harry had.

Severus opted for the chair instead, hands kneading and caressing Harry's waist and back, his nose alluringly close to Harry's jawline. Harry smelled so good, warm and earthy, his scent clearly distinguishable over the smell of the standard citrus soap at Howarts and the musky scent of whatever aftershave Harry used and wasn't that an eye-opening fact, that Harry shaved his facial hair regularly? Severus sat down on his chair, legs spread for support, and pulled Harry into his lap.

Harry came willingly, almost eagerly. He placed each knee beside Severus' hips and shifted forward, so close Severus could feel the expected hardness through Harry's slacks, resting against his stomach. Severus arched into it, watching Harry writhe beautifully, and looked up from where their bodies fit together, to see Harry's face, so close to his own, wearing a serious and intense expression.

Severus pulled Harry foward and buried his face in Harry's neck, mouth reaching out to taste him. His eyeglasses became crooked, but he ignored the discomfort and licked at Harry's earlobe, before reaching up with a hand to undo half the buttons of Harry's shirt and biting the place where Harry's shoulder met his neck. Harry whimpered and tried to move forward, seeking release against Severus. Severus traced the shell of Harry's ear with one hand and used the other one to untuck Harry's shirt completely, taking the opportunity to touch the hot, sweaty skin of Harry's back.

Harry made an aborted noise and let his head fall against Severus' shoulder, tightening his embrace, just as the movement of his hips became more urgent. Severus thought it would be a damn shame if he wasted the chance to touch Harry more intimately, so he reached for the clasp of Harry's slacks and made a quick job of undoing the button and pulling the zipper down. Harry whimpered and arched into Severus. Severus regretted the fact that Harry's robe was obscuring the enticing movement of his body, so he quickly pushed the offending piece of clothing into the floor, undid the rest of Harry's buttons, but let the shirt hang off Harry's shoulders, as he parted the tails, and took a good look at Harry's umblemished chest, peppered lightly with dark hair that trailed into his underwear.

Severus tangled his fingers in Harry's hair, pulled Harry's head back to make Harry meet his eyes. Harry blushed hotly at the sight of Severus, eyes darkening with passion, and he was one of the most beautiful things Severus had ever seen in his life. So strong-willed, so determined, but so far gone and so wanton. He looked into Harry's eyes as he reached into Harry's underwear and curled his fist around Harry's cock.

Harry sobbed in relief, eyes rolling closed, one of his hands tightening on the back of Severus' neck and the other coming to rest on top of Severus' where it caressed Harry's face.

Severus pulled the waistband of Harry's pants down over his arse to free his cock and testicles. Harry was wet enough that Severus soon found a rhythm, stroking Harry's cock with long wet movements. Harry's hips ondulated with Severus' motions, body arched into Severus, head thrown backwards, eyes closed and lips parted in a soundless moan. His fingers entwined with Severus' where their hands were joined, providing balance for Harry to ride Severus' hand.

It didn't take long for Harry's movements to become erratic, his breath becoming more and more laboured and quickly stiffled moans leaving through his parted lips. Severus tightened his hold on Harry's cock, felt Harry tense impossibly, saw Harry's testicles draw up and watched as hot spurts of liquid fell on his hand.

Severus kept stroking Harry with gentler movements, until Harry started shifting away from his touch. He pulled Harry close when Harry fell, seemingly boneless, against Severus, his clean hand coming up to brush Harry's damp hair from his face.

Severus' own cock stood ignored between them, but Severus hadn't been this aroused in so long, that Harry's body against his own, the teasing pressure of his arse, felt almost too good. There was something incredibly satisfying about holding the body of another man so close and enjoying the tension contained in his own body at a foreign touch. He cleaned his other hand in his robes and ran it over Harry's thigh, coming to rest on Harry's arse, taking advantage of the opportunity to grope the tight flesh.

Harry sighed and pulled back to look at Severus. With a little private smile, he fixed Severus' glasses on his nose. Then, he reached down to tuck himself into his underwear, before sliding down onto his knees. Severus froze.

Harry parted the folds of Severus' outer robes, reached for Severus' frock coat and began the arduous task of unfastening the tiny buttons with shaky hands. “There's at least one thing I can do properly,” Harry said, “so maybe I could do that for you.” Severus pondered telling him that everything had been very properly done so far, but could not find the words. Instead, he quickly undid the buttons of his coat himself and leaned back.

Harry licked his lips as he parted Severus' legs and slid in-between. He pulled Severus' shirt from his pants, before undoing the buttons of his breeches. Severus took a sharp breath as Harry slowly pulled them down, parted the tails of Severus' shirt and gently caressed Severus through the cloth of his underwear, his green eyes bright and avid. If Severus didn't know the gentleness to be born out of uncertainty, he would be punishing the little tease in the very near future. As it was, he remained as still as he could and watched Harry pull his underwear down, massage his testicles with one hand and stroke Severus' cock with the other.

Severus groaned, never one to stay silent, and rolled his hips in time with Harry's touch. Harry's eyes kept shifting from Severus' face to his cock, cheeks darkening with arousal. Gingerly, as if unsure of his welcome, the silly creature, he leaned forward and took the head of Severus' cock in his mouth. Severus moaned his appreciation, unable to tear his gaze from Harry's red, wet lips stretched around him, hand curled at the base of the shaft. Severus tangled his fingers in Harry's hair, a silent encouragement, and Harry grew bolder, taking more of Severus into his mouth and sucking eagerly, eyes rolling closed, face morphed with pleasure.

It was such a lovely sight, such a beautiful promise in such a long time, that Severus let himself go, moaning his appreciation, rolling his hips into Harry's touch, and Harry seemed to become braver with Severus enjoyment, touching more of him, with more surety. Soon, too soon, Severus felt himself reach the edge. Harry opened his eyes and stared at Severus, gaze open and inviting. He stroked Severus' cock and twirled his tongue around the head, so daring and so sweet, that Severus found his body suddenly tensing and arching. He groaned, “Harry,” croakedly, but Harry burrowed further into Severus' body, lips swollen and glistening, and Severus had no choice but to unload his release into Harry's eager mouth.

Harry licked him clean and Severus quietly watched, warmth spreading through him at the sight.

Finally, Harry pulled back, cleaning his mouth with the ends of his shirt. He was flushed all the way down his chest, eyes bright and pleased. Severus grabbed his arms to pull him up, into his previous position, leaving his own breeches loose around his knees, feeling enough entitlement to get his hands all over Harry's arse and pull him forward until he sat on Severus' spent cock. Harry flushed brilliantly. Severus smirked. “Why so bashful, Mr Potter?”

Harry glared; but then his expression softened. He reached for Severus' glasses and pulled them off, carefully folding them and placing them on Severus' desk. He leaned forward slowly and Severus could tell what he wanted. It was sort of, more or less, and Severus would deny ever thinking it, cute.

“Can I?”

Oh, such an opening, it was too delicious. Severus quirked an eyebrow. “I don't know, _can_ you?”

Harry groaned in exasperation and took Severus' mouth forcefully.

Severus let him control the kiss for a while, tasting himself on Harry's tongue, enjoying the way Harry's hands framed his face to keep him in place, but eventually he pushed back. He gleefully enjoyed the feel of Harry's arse in his hands, parted his cheeks and ran his fingers through the crack as much as he could through Harry's slacks, taking a huge amount of pleasure in the way Harry moaned loudly, stuttered between pushing his arse back into Severus' hands and pressing his cock against Severus' stomach; in the way he gave up control of the kiss so sweetly.

Severus gentled the kiss, pulled back, smooched Harry twice with a little smile and then asked, “So, Mr Potter—,” Harry flushed and pressed closer and clearly there was some some sort of authority fetish going on here; and wasn't that lovely? “What are your plans for next weekend?”

_~the end_

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after, shagging like bunnies. They adopted 3.2 kids five years into their relationship, bought a house in Hogsmeade with a white picket fence, got 2.1 crups, 1.3 kneazles throughout the 80 years of their marriage, and a flying carpet, which they kept in the attic.


End file.
